Weasley Family Vacation
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Molly Organizes a total Weasley Family vacation. Part of my Disillusionment universe to see the rest go to my homepage or my profile.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants to can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

This is part of the Disillusionment universe. This is set Five Years After Deathly Hallows and will reference the previous fics. A list of the fics in chronological order is available on my profile or in a link list on my homepage linked from the profile.

WARNING: Slash and Het Present, Couples mentioned Percy/Oliver, Charlie/Cormac, Ron/Hermione, George/Susan, Bill/Fluer, Harry/Ginny, and Arthur/Molly.

Weasley Family Vacation

Prologue

Molly Weasley was finishing her last minute packing. She was extremely glad that after nearly two years of trying she'd have the entire family together for one vacation. The idea had come to her shortly after all the trouble caused by Percy's outing had settled down. She'd decided the entire family should spend some time together on holiday. Arranging it however had proven to be difficult the year before Bill and Fluer had used up all their vacation time on a visit to France to let Victoire visit with her Grandparents. Bill had offered to take more time off without pay but she had refused. Instead they'd decided on this week and everyone in the family had requested it off. There had been some tense moments where it looked like someone in the family wouldn't be able to get time off but almost miraculously everyone had finally gotten the necessary time off. "Molly, come to bed." Her husband called from their room.

"Just a few more minutes, Arthur, I want all of this packed properly so we can leave early tomorrow." She went back to her checklist making sure she had everything. She turned Arthur had come down stairs.

"Molly, are you sure this camping trip is a good idea?" Arthur asked patiently. "Fred is so small he won't even remember and it's a lot of trouble to drag everyone off too..." Molly glared at him and he broke off. "Do you need me to help you find anything?"

"I can't find the rolls of film I bought for the camera." She said annoyed. "I know Fred won't remember so I wanted to take plenty of pictures." Arthur began to help her sort threw things and eventually they had the rolls of film. "Now that's everything." She smiled at her husband. "Trust me Arthur this trip is just what we need." She could tell her husband didn't agree but was wise enough to keep his mouth shut.

She didn't mention it but she'd dreamed of heading to this campground for years. It was exclusively for magical people and had been hidden from muggles for hundreds of years. She'd dreamed of going ever since she was a little girl and her brothers told her stories about going before she was born. Her brothers had often told her they'd take her and her family once the war was over but they hadn't lived to see it. She and Arthur had never had the money to go until now. Once the war had ended, things had improved but still the timing had never been right so for this vacation she was determined to go there. Suddenly she remembered something that worried her. "I do hope George wasn't exaggerating about his tent being big enough for everyone." She frowned. "I'd hate to have to use the spare that we got from Perkins."

"I'm sure George wouldn't exaggerate that Molly." Arthur said patiently. "Let's go to bed now we have to get up early after all." Molly nodded and followed him to bed. She just knew this was going to be a wonderful vacation.

To be continued...


	2. Day One Hermione

For Disclaimer and Warnings See Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day One Hermione.

"Hermione, hurray up we are going to be late." Her husband yelled from the other room. Hermione ignored him and continued scanning her bookshelf picking up the volumes that she'd need for the week of camping. She heard him coming up the steps and began to skim the titles faster. She knew they were in danger of running late but she wouldn't enjoy her vacation at all if she didn't have enough books on hand. "Hermione, you've already packed a library's worth of books lets go." Ron said standing in the doorway.

"Just one more minute." Hermione insisted finally spotting the book she was looking for. "I just don't feel right traveling without it." She said as an explanation as she picked up her copy of Hogwarts a History. She looked over to find her husband smiling at her. "We need to hurray don't want to be late." She said walking past him. Ron just laughed and followed her. Once they were outside of their flat they apparated to the burrow and headed inside letting the gate shut behind them.

Hermione followed her husband into the crowded living room. "Sorry we're late Hermione insisted on packing an entire library." Ron's said to the room. Hermione was about to say something to him when she noticed how tense Mrs. Weasley was.

"It's all right we are still waiting on Charlie." Oliver said from where he was sitting beside a small pile of luggage. Hermione nodded and walked over to where Victoire was staring at Fred in his mothers arms with a curious expression on her face.

Hermione knew from talking with her mother-in-law that Bill's young daughter kept expressing an interest in where babies came from. Much to Bill's annoyance and Molly's delight at watching her son deal with the same awkward questions that he'd asked her so many years ago when she had been pregnant with Charlie. She knew her parents had been unusual as they'd told her very early on exactly where babies came from. Her parents had believed that making up stories was just silly and detrimental to a child. "I can't wait to find who Charlie is dating." Susan said to her husband. "I mean all he said was it was a gryffondore from near our year." She nodded toward Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Hopefully he'll treat this one better than he did Justin."

"According to Percy." Hermione said to join the conversation. "Charlie has been dating this guy for nearly three years now." She saw the shocked look on their faces. "So it's got to be serious." Hermione wondered why they didn't know.

"Please tell me mom doesn't know that?" George said suddenly. "If she does know then we'll have to listen to her lecture Charlie constantly on taking so long to introduce his boyfriend."

Hermione smiled at him and deciding to really blow his mind. "Actually far as I know She and your father have already met him." George and Susan both stared at her in shock. "Remember that trip to see him they took last year?" When George nodded. "Apparently they met him then and Charlie just hasn't gotten around to introducing him to the rest of us yet." George was saved from responding by the fire turning green. "Looks like we get to meet him now." She said and promptly dropped her handbag causing a large crash. "Cormac McLaggin!" She yelled in shock.

Hermione was aware of everyone in the room except those who knew him were staring at her. "Uh sorry we just have history." She said trying to avoid making a scene. Ron, Harry and Ginny were staring at Cormac with open dislike and Susan was attempting to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry about what happened at old sluggy's party." He said to her and then turning toward the others. "And sorry about being a know it all who screwed up the game that time." Hermione accepted his apology at face value. She could tell the others didn't though. Fortunately they were saved from any awkward moments by Mrs. Weasley telling them they all had hurray or they'd be late.

Hermione was soon completely distracted from the shocking fact that someone she'd gone out with once was now involved with her brother-in-law. Getting such a large group threw the floo network to the magical ranger station that watched over the area and made sure Muggles didn't stumble into it was a difficult task. Hermione watched with tired acceptance as the rangers gawked at Harry and then the rest of the famous faces in the crowd.

Once they had a map to their campsite they began to trudge off. Once again she was glad of the small beaded handbag she'd enchanted so long ago to hold everything, as it made carrying luggage much easier. After quiet a bit hiking she just wanted to rest. However once they made it to the camp, she forgot all about being tired. "Look, we are right next to the lake." She said cheerfully. "It's enchanted to always be the perfect swimming temperature according to the brochures." She saw Charlie frown but she didn't pay much attention. "I imagine that was a really complex bit of magic I wonder if there is any information available on how it was done." She noticed that only Percy was listening to her everyone else was looking around.

To Be continued...


	3. Day One Susan

For Disclaimer and Warnings See Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day One Susan.

Susan stared around the campsite at the beautiful scenery. The Brochure Mrs. Weasley had given her didn't compare to actually being there. She glanced over at her husband who was out of breath and attempting to hide it. She knew it bothered him that he was the only one who seemed to be extremely out of breath. "Molly, I'll take Fred now." She said as she approached her mother-in-law who was holding her son.

"Of course Dear." Molly said handing Fred to his mother and watching as he smiled at her. "George, do you need any help setting up the tent?" She called as she walked away. Susan smiled, it was obvious that her mother-in-law couldn't stop trying to take care of everyone even know that they were all adults.

She watched her husband use his wand to set the tent up with a simple flick. She couldn't help but notice that her father-in-law looked a bit disappointed. "Couldn't we have done it the muggle way?" She heard him ask George who just laughed. Once inside she heard the appreciative gasp.

"Twelve bedrooms and four baths." George said cheerfully and she smiled even though she'd thought it was an extravagant purchase she couldn't argue that they could certainly afford it. "Susan and I are taking the master suit there's room for Fred's crib in there." She mentally added it also had the Jacuzzi tub in the in suite bathroom. "That door over there is the second largest room so I figured Mom and dad could have that one." He then turned. "The rest of you are free to pick your own rooms."

Susan smiled as soon the room choices became obvious Ron and Harry both led their spouses to a pair of rooms next to each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was just the way the two were they set next to each other at dinner with their wives on either side. Ginny had admitted once she sometimes felt like she was sharing her husband with her brother and his wife but she'd learned to deal with it. Susan didn't think she could have and knew deep down if Fred had lived she and George wouldn't have gotten together she wouldn't have been able to share her husband with his twin brother. She noticed that Percy and Charlie had both made a bee line for the rooms farthest from everyone else. While Bill and his wife chose rooms near the room their daughter picked out. "Now that we all have rooms picked out let's get unpacked and then go do something." Molly Weasley said cheerfully.

"Let's go swimming." Victoire said cheerfully. "Daddy and me got new bathing suits in France." She seemed delighted though Susan noticed Bill seemed a bit embarrassed. "Mommy said she wouldn't put up with Daddy looking so terrible." She saw her husband smiling dangerously.

Molly apparently noting her oldest son's discomfort and ignoring it quickly declared. "That's a wonderful idea why don't we all go get changed." Susan followed her smiling husband into their room not surprised to see him quickly using magic to unpack in record time.

"Don't hurt yourself." She said as she watched him stripping off his clothes quickly and pulling on an old pair of swim trunks. "Will you dress Fred while I change?" She said sweetly. "And don't forget the sun screen or his hat." She said not wanting her son who had inherited the Weasley complection to burn or end up with even more freckles.

George looked annoyed. "I really want to see Bill's swimsuit." He said cheerfully. "From his face you can tell it's something he'd never have chosen on his own." Susan wasn't sure about that. The impression she'd gotten was he was fine wearing it around Fleur and Victoire but didn't want his family to see him in it. She looked at her husband who was rushing through dressing their son. "Oh go on out and wait for him I'll dress Fred." Her husband kissed her in thanks and darted out the door. It reminded her of the old George from school whenever he'd become determined to embarrass his brothers.

She quickly slid on her own bathing suit and then went to finish dressing Fred who didn't care much for the sun screen at all. Once he was ready, she headed out to her husband and Ron gawking at Bill's suit while Harry and Hermione seemed oblivious. Her reaction mirrored the other two. "It's just a speedo." She said wondering why they acted as if they'd never seen it before. She had to admit Bill pulled it off nicely as long as you stayed below the neck and weren't distracted by the horrible scars on his face.

"They didn't take any trips to the sea as kids." Hermione said from beside her. "They grew up with swim wear being old trousers with the legs cut off." She exchanged a glance. "When Ron and I visited the sea on our honeymoon he had a similar reaction until he got used to it." She laughed. "Seeing one on his brother has just brought back his shock I guess."

She wondered if all the Weasley's would have that reaction as they waited for the others to arrive. Ginny and Charlie didn't even blink when they arrived and Cormic was wearing one himself so after his arrival George and Ron's reactions calmed down. She made a note next year for their vacation she and George were going to the sea instead of the quidditch world cup like the last few years. "Wow George you've really let yourself go." A voice said and she turned to see Oliver entering the room calmly. "You'd be a terrible beater now."

Susan watched her husband blush uncomfortably. Now that it had been brought up, she noticed he had gained a bit of weight and was no where near as fit as the others in the room. It didn't bother her but she could tell it embarrassed her husband somewhat. When Oliver saw George blushing he quickly apologized. "Sorry, just haven't seen you shirtless since we were on the Quidditch team together."

Charlie apparently decided to save George from embarrassment and suddenly said. "You should hide that Tattoo on your arm Oliver." He pointed toward the band around Oliver's left bicep. "Mum hates tattoos." He looked over at Bill. "Bill there couldn't move his arm for a week after mum took the one he got in his second year off."

Susan watched as everyone turned toward Bill with Questions. "My dorm mate's uncle was a tattoo artist and he learned from watching him how to do a simple Dragon tattoo." He laughed. "He gave me one in exchange for me doing his charms essay for him." He sighed. "Mom wasn't happy so when I went home for Christmas Break she hexed it off of me." He was saved from further questioning about the incident when his wife arrived with their daughter. She was amused as nearly every male present turned to stare at Fleur in her very revealing bathing suit. Ginny and Hermione both seemed annoyed but it didn't bother her.

"Wow your mom will really be ticked with Percy's tattoo then." Oliver said cheerfully breaking the spell Fleur had wrought as everyone turned to stare at him in shock. Oliver smirked and set down without saying anything.

Molly and Arthur arrived then both wearing far more old fashioned swimsuits than anyone present. "Why does everyone look so shocked?" She asked looking around as no one volunteered an answer. Susan busied herself bouncing Fred trying desperately to think of something to break the silence. She supposed it was fortunate that Percy showed up then as Molly blurted out. "Percy Weasley what have you done to yourself?"

To be continued...


	4. Day One Molly

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on the prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day One Molly

"Percy Weasley what have you done to yourself?" Molly advanced on her middle son with a dark scowl on her face. He was looking at her in confusion and she was aware that some of the others were snicking. She walked up to him and pointed at the tattoo on his arm. "Why do you have a tattoo?" She scowled. "And furthermore how long has it been there?"

"It has been there for nearly three years." Percy said calmly. "Oliver and I had them done shortly after Ron and Hermione got married." She looked over and saw Oliver had a matching tattoo on his arm. "We couldn't get married and wearing rings would only have lead folks to ask questions." He shrugged. "We figured an easy to hide tattoo would be just as good." He shrugged. "We had no idea we'd be outed less than a year later and by then we liked them."

Molly frowned something about that story didn't make sense why would it have taken so long for her to have seen them. Her daughter piped up with a comment. "Wow, that's kinda romantic." Molly turned to look at her daughter and soon found herself staring at Susan, Fleur and Hermione all confirmed they thought it was romantic as well.

She noticed George had an evil smirk on his face but whatever he was going to say was stopped when Victoire piped up loudly. "I wanna go swimming." Her Granddaughter's reminder made everyone jump and they all headed out toward the lake. Molly took a few moments to take in the scenery as half of the lake seemed to be a sandy beach and the other half was bordered by a large rocky border that resembled a cliff. She wondered if it was natural or had been formed by the wizards who created this campground. She was surprised to find it deserted.

"This is only one of several lakes." Hermione said cheerfully apparently noticing how surprised she and some of the others were. "When I made the reservations for you Mrs. Weasley I asked for the least booked camping area since otherwise we might draw a crowd."

"Good thinking." Molly said recalling the scene at the rangers station that morning. It was sometimes easy to forget how famous her family was now. She was startled from her thoughts by George loudly declaring a race to the water and most of the family taking off full tilt into the water. She smiled and helped Susan and Hermione the only two who'd stayed out of the water to set up some towels and beach chairs Hermione had brought in down in her bag.

She sat for a while watching her family playing in the water. Eventually Bill and Fleur got out and led their daughter over. Soon they set near Molly while Victoire showed Fred how to build a sand castle. "She keeps asking for a little brother of her own." Bill said with a smirk and a wink at his wife who just smiled.

Molly was saved from commenting when Oliver wood set down very wet near them. "You'll want to see this." He said to everyone present. "George just dared Percy to dive off the top of the cliff."

Molly felt a bit of panic but suppressed it and turned to look. Percy was swimming toward the edge closest to the cliff. "How is he going to get up it?" Susan asked from near bye. "I don't see decent hand holds?"

Oliver pointed past her line of sight. "See that tree leaning against it." Molly stared, it hardly looked safe she was about to get up and put a stop to this nonsense when Percy reached the edge and as he climbed out changed completely into a large brownish red cat.

She heard Susan gasp beside her. "Sometimes I forget that he's an animagus."She said and Molly privately agreed with her. It was easy to do Percy almost never spent any time in the form around the family with exception of when Victoire begged Uncle Percy for a horsey ride. She loved it because his animagus form was the perfect size for her to ride.

Molly watched with trepidation as the cougar made its way up the leaning tree to the top of the cliff. He then disappeared for view for a few seconds and then with a running leap dove off the top of the cliff changing back into her son mid way down. Once he surfaced Oliver got up and headed back out into the water. "That was a bit more graceful than I've come to expect from Percy." Susan said curiously.

"Percy only gets clumsy when he gets over excited." Molly said with a small smile. "One reason he carries himself so stiffly is it embarrasses him terribly when he trips himself up." She said feeling a pang. "Fred and George used to tease him terribly whenever he fell which only made him clumsier." It still hurt to think about her son who wasn't there anymore even after five years.

"Interesting that Percy and Oliver got matching tattoos isn't it?" Hermione said obviously trying to change the subject as she closed her book. "The magical history of tattoos is very fascinating." She rummaged in her bag again. "Oh blast I didn't pack it." She said irritably. "I wanted to see if there was any significance to the design it looks familiar like something I've seen in Saturninus' Secrets of the Celtic People." She shook her head. "Maybe Percy packed his copy and I can burrow it."

"Percy has a copy?" Molly asked a rather disturbing suspicion forming her mind. Her son helped research ancient magic for a living and while she didn't think he'd be that wreck less he had surprised her before. "And what kind of things can tattoo magic do?"

"Percy is actually who gave me a copy." Hermione said blushing slightly. "And tattoo magic is fascinating especially the ancient Celtic ones." She smiled brightly as her daughter-in-law loved to discuss magic. "There is one that was designed for Banshee hunters that supposedly protected them from the screams." Hermione sighed. "No way to tell if it works or not without risking someone's life so according to Percy the Ministry figures it's best to just stick to tried and true methods like protective enchantments."

Molly only half listened as Hermione went on about tattoos that supposedly brought luck or increased intelligence. She was too busy wondering if her son would be wreck less enough to play around with forgotten and unknown magic. Percy at times was the easiest of her children to understand and at other times he was the most alien. She would have to ask him about it but not now not with the entire family here; it would need to be just the two of them.

To be continued...


	5. Day One Oliver

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day One Oliver.

Oliver Wood stretched tiredly in the room he and Percy had chosen. He wasn't in any rush to return outside the tent because it would be awhile before supper was ready. Mr. Weasley had convinced everyone to cook on an open fire the muggle way as part of the camping experience. He still didn't understand why Percy's dad was so fascinated with muggles and yet so inept in doing anything the muggle way. When he'd first met Mr. Weasley during the early school years when Percy would come stay over at his house he'd thought he was the coolest day on the planet. As he'd gotten older, he'd seen where despite being an excellent father the man's muggle fixation was enough to drive you insane.

He was considering stretching out on the bed for a quick nap when Percy entered looking flustered. "We might have a problem." He said walking back and fourth around the room as if he was panicked about something. "Hermione just asked me If I had packed my copy of Saturninus' book."

"You didn't." Oliver said tiredly. "I saw it on your desk when we were packing." He smirked. "Or at least when we were supposed to be packing." He saw Percy scowl. "What's really bothering you?"

"She mentioned she was telling Mom about it." Percy said sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands. "Mom got straight outstandings on her NEWTS if anyone in the family will figure out exactly what we did it's her."

"Percy if your mum figures it out, she figures it out." He said sitting next to Percy on the bed. "I wanted to tell everyone what we did during that whole outing mess." He put his arm around the other man's shoulders. He decided to try lightening the mood. "Your mom really got straight outstandings on her NEWTS?"

"Yes all eight that she attempted." Percy said with half a smile. "She showed me her grades once when I asked why Auntie Muriel thought she'd wasted her talent marrying dad." Oliver felt Percy laugh. "She wouldn't show me her OWLS at first it seems she did much worse on them as she failed Divination and History of Magic."

"Well you sucked at Divination too, it must run in the family." Oliver said with a smirk at Percy's annoyance. "I mean you were lucky to get that Exceeds Expectations." He looked over at him. "How did you manage that anyway you were terrible at predicting anything?"

"I passed the Theory potion of the exam flawlessly." Percy said calmly. "And I knew the theory well enough that even though I have no actual talent at Divination; I was able to demonstrate every technique flawlessly." He seemed to be in a better mood to Oliver.

"I'm glad I never took that class." He laughed. "Arithmancy and Care of Magical creatures were hard enough to finish all my work for." Percy just looked at him. "Okay if I'd not been determined to have so many quidditch practices every week I'd probably had an easier time of it." He laughed. "But then I wouldn't be a rather infamous international Quidditch star."

"We should probably head out to eat" Percy said getting to his feet and offering a hand to Oliver. Oliver took the offered hand and soon they were making their through the halls of George's tent. "He really went over board with this tent how big a family are George and Susan planning?"

Oliver shrugged. "No idea." He said as they reached the front exit and found everyone else gathered around waiting for the stew to cook over the fire. He set down with Percy and soon found himself drawn into an argument between Ron and Ginny over rather the Canons had any chance this year.

To be continued...


	6. Day Two George

Disclaimer, Notes and warnings on the Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Two George

Getting up early to tend to Fred was something George had gotten used to. He had been assured by his mother and the family healer that eventually Fred would start sleeping through the night but even now at just over a year old his son insisted on waking up in the middle of the night. Susan insisted it was because George kept getting up and spoiling their son. Privately George agreed but didn't mind he enjoyed spending time alone with his son. He walked his son around the tent not bothering to pull on his robe. He knew everyone else would be asleep even if they did wake up he didn't care if they saw him in his boxer shorts.

He frowned thinking of how the day before he'd been embarrassed by Oliver mentioning how out of shape he'd gotten. He supposed he might have over indulged in his freedom and put on a bit of weight. He spent his days taking care of his son and inventing new products. Lee and Verity were more than capable of running his two stores and thanks to his lawyer; he had excellent distribution deals with stores located in other countries.

He looked at his son who had settled back down while he'd been thinking. "Tomorrow I'll have to get him back for his comments." He said quietly to his sleeping son as he put him in the crib. He then turned and headed back to the bed where Susan was still asleep. He'd catch a bit of sleep and then try to be up early enough to get to work on a surprise for Oliver Wood.

He woke after a brief nap to see it was still too early for anyone else to be up. He decided to just get up and start breakfast. He would enjoy watching his siblings and their significant others trying to decide rather to trust the food he cooked or not. He had been dressed and cooking for a while when Cormic McClaggin wandered in. He and his brother had never really spent much time around the kid. They had found his desire to constantly prove his bravery tiring and he was an arrogant twit. They'd quickly grown bored with pranking him and moved onto more difficult targets.

"Good Morning." He said rather civilly. "Charlie should be down shortly." George nodded and went back to fixing the eggs.

"Do you want sausage, bacon or both?" George asked with a smile. He had considered hexing the food at random for fun but the thought of his mother or Susan ending up with the hexed food had killed that idea.

"Either is fine." Cormic said rather cheerfully. "I wish Harry, Ginny and Ron would stop glaring at me." He sounded rather down. "I know I was an arrogant prat at School but you'd think they'd realize folks grow up."

"Ginny and Ron will probably take the longest." George said cheerfully. "Both can hold major grudges for ages." He laughed. "Harry will come around once he sees your not an arrogant prat anymore and eventually he'll convince Ginny and Ron to accept it as well." He could tell from their brief conversation so far that Cormic had calmed down a lot but then again he'd have had to in order to end up with Charlie. Soon after he'd said that the others started showing up and he began serving breakfast. His mother was ecstatic and thanked him but nearly everyone else stared at their plates with suspicion. He just smiled and asked them if they were feeling okay which only made them more nervous. Eventually after a few brave souls had eaten some of the food the rest had gave in and ate as well.

He got his chance to get his revenge earlier than expected when Oliver offered to clean up. He waited until a moment when everyone was offering to help to tap his plate with his wand placing a jinx on it. He then stood back as Oliver assured everyone he could handle it and raised his wand. With a crack the jinx backfired when Oliver tired to clean the plates causing him to swell up like a bulbous balloon. "Looks like I'm not the only one out of shape." He said sweetly before ducking out of the tent's dining area as he heard everyone laughing at Oliver's expense.

A short while later everyone emerged both Percy and his mother were scowling at him but Oliver was smiling having been returned to his real form. "I probably deserved that." Oliver said cheerfully and then with a smile. "But don't do it again." His tone was light but George heard the threat he'd been around Oliver enough during Quidditch practice to know when he didn't yell a threat at you was when he was most dangerous.

"So what shall we do today?" His mother said cheerfully form where she was sitting. "I understand there are several hiking trails we could take?" George frowned, he wasn't much for hiking he'd rather go back down to the lake.

"Hey there's a quidditch pitch, and we could have a game." Ron suggested cheerfully. "It's near the spa according to the brochure." He and Harry were usually so busy with their work as Aurors that they didn't get to play much.

Charlie Frowned. "Why is there a spa and Quidditch pitch at a campground it's a waste of nature." He looked away. "I vote for Hiking." It soon became apparent that no one could agree on anything.

Molly finally snapped. "Enough Ron you go with Fleur and reserve the quidditch pitch and a visit to the spa for tomorrow." She smiled. "So that those that don't want to play can join me and Fleur in the spa tomorrow." She then turned to the others. "This morning we will all go hiking and then this afternoon take Victoire swimming again to cool off."She glared around the room and no one objected. "Good go on you two go make the reservations while the rest of us get changed to hike."

George sighed as he watched them leave. It would be easier if they could all just go do their own things every day but his mother insisted it had to be a family vacation. He headed back up to his room with Susan to get dressed and prepare to go hiking.

To be continued.


	7. Day Two Harry

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings Mostly available on prologue.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER!.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Two Harry

Harry glanced around as they hiked up a trail. The only people near him were Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He sighed he'd been up for playing quidditch today but his mother-in-law had put a stop to that. "So who do you think will play tomorrow?" Ron asked. "I know Hermione, mom and Fleur won't play." He shrugged.

"Well if Harry and Charlie play Seeker and you and Oliver play Keeper that leaves enough for two chasers and a beater each." Ginny said. "If Percy, Bill, and Susan play that is." She frowned "Cormac and Fred can play Beater and the other three can play Chaser with me."

"I feel sorry for whichever team gets Percy." Ron said a bit too loudly attracting Oliver's Attention Harry noted. "Sorry Oliver but Percy never played Quidditch with us I doubt he even knows how."

"Actually Percy was a pretty decent Chaser." Oliver said ignoring Ron. "He just didn't have time to try out for the team while dealing with that time turner and his massive workload for two years." He laughed. "Percy's partly the reason I made the team he practiced with me for two years during spare moments."

Harry was surprised he'd never seen Percy play Quidditch at all. "Wow I wouldn't think you'd be able to pull him away from studying." Ron said with a shocked tone. "I just can't picture Percy playing Quidditch." He suddenly started. "How come Percy didn't age faster using a time turner for two years?" Harry had to admit it was a good question.

"Time turners don't work like that Ron." Hermione said suddenly. "You can only travel within your own time line." Seeing the confusion on her husbands face she continued. "When you go back an hour, your physical age is decreased by an hour as well." She looked at him. "It's one of the safe guards to prevent wizards from being harmed or tampering with time." She smiled. "Just like the twenty-four turn limit."

"I bet you were clueless about how Percy was getting to his classes." Hermione said to Oliver suddenly. "I know several people were asking me how I was doing it." Harry wasn't the slightest bit interested in time turners but Hermione was reminiscing about them now.

"Oh no he told me the day he got it." Oliver said cheerfully it came in handy actually. Harry heard Ron sputter and Hermione look aghast. "While in school Percy and I told each other pretty much everything." He laughed. "Percy was using the prefects' bathroom a year before he became a prefect." Oliver chuckled at their reaction. "Despite what Percy says he broke plenty of rules."

"I did not break any rules." Percy said irritably. Harry set back to watch this was certainly a revealing conversation. "I only bent them." Harry saw Oliver smirk at him while Ron and Ginny were gawking at him and Hermione went between shock and horror. "Really Oliver there was no rule saying the quidditch captain couldn't give the password to a friend." He smirked himself. "Besides I didn't tell you about the time turner you asked if I'd gotten one since from Bill's stories we already knew about them."

Harry lost interest as Oliver brought up countless times Percy had broken the rules and Percy argued around them that he only bent the rules. He began to walk faster leaving his wife and best friend gawking at their older brother. Hermione caught up with him after a bit. "Interesting revelations about Percy aren't they?"

"I suppose." Harry said distantly he had learned during the war not to make assumptions about people. "I guess we should have seen it no one could be wound that tight without occasionally breaking the rules." He decided to tease her a bit. "I mean me and Ron managed to make you break quite a few of them over the years."

Hermione smiled. "True and I guess Oliver did the same for Percy." She turned back to the group. Harry looked back to see Ginny and Ron had now joined Oliver in teasing Percy about his rule breaking. He smiled seeing Ginny laughing and noticed that a group was gathering and enjoying watching Oliver spill the beans on things Percy had done in school.

To be continued...

I know this was shorter than usual but there's a reason for it. I wanted to put up what I had finished of this fic and repercussions because well for personal reasons I will not be able to update this or any fic for a while.

I should unless the situation changes for the worse be back updating by November 10th 2007 However there are no garuntees I appologize to anyone invested in reading this fic and hope to be able to update it again in the future.


	8. Day Two Charlie

Disclaimer, Notes and warnings on prologue.

Okay back to updating this fic. But check my profile as I will update slower and there will be why on my profile.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Two Charlie

He noticed the majority of his family had gathered into a group and were laughing and joking but he just didn't feel like joining them. "Here Charlie, you've got to come hear this?" His brother George called out suddenly. "Oliver is gonna tell us about the time he and Percy nearly got expelled."

Charlie shrugged and waved him off. "I already know all about it I was in school then." George looked a bit puzzled then headed back to the group. He began to walk putting some distance between himself and the rest of his family.

"You look down." He looked up to see Cormac catching up with him. "That was definitely interesting who'd have figured your uptight brother would be caught sneaking into Hogsmeade?" He saw Charlie frown. "What's wrong Charlie?"

"This place is just really fake." He said pulling a leaf of a tree and letting it fall onto the path. He watched with a frown as the magic built into the path made the leaf vanish. "It's a trail in the forest and not one single leaf is allowed to be on it." He loved the outdoors had ever since he was younger and it was one of the reasons that he had become a dragon keeper. "I just hate how fake this place is."

"Yeah it is pretty fake." Cormac agreed looking around. "But that doesn't mean there isn't anything real here." Charlie wondered what he meant by that. "Come on lets leave this silly path and go look around in the actual woods." Charlie watched him gesture toward the clump of woods away from the path. Charlie looked back at the gathered group with concern. "They'll never even notice were gone they are too busy embarrassing Percy."

Charlie nodded and followed Cormac off the path and into a much more natural area. He was surprised to find even this much had been left unaltered by various magic spells to make it more suitable to the paying costumer. "Well this is a lot better." He admitted looking around at a slight clearing that still had leaves and fallen branches scattered around it. After standing and enjoying the view for a while he sighed. "We should probably get back the others will be looking for us."

"No, they won't." He said turning back toward Charlie. "I told Hermione to tell them we'd meet them back at the lake later." Comic said with a smirk. "I figured we could use some time alone together." With that he turned and began walking deeper into the woods. "Lets see if we can't find something more interesting in this place."

Charlie just smiled and followed wondering exactly what Cormac had up his sleeve and sure it would be an interesting time. "I don't think we'll run into any wild creatures in this area." He figured other than a few harmless birds he imagined anything potentially dangerous was kept out of the camp grounds.

"True but we might find a nice deserted area to rip our clothes off and go at it like wild animals." Cormac said with a smirk before darting forward out of sight. Charlie just laughed and followed him.

To be continued..

I know this chapter was rather Short. But the time I have available to write has shrunk and I wanted to get this up by the Tenth of November so I could inform folks of my new policy which I've got up on my profile.


	9. Day Two Molly

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

I unexpectedly got enough time to finish this next short installment of this fic. There should still be another chapter on Dec 10th as well.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day two Molly

Molly set watching everyone swimming in the afternoon sun after the hike. She kept looking off waiting for Charlie and Cormac to get back. She hadn't been happy when Hermione had revealed that the two of them had taken off while everyone was enjoying Percy's discomfort as Oliver shared school stories. She had been slightly surprised at how often her son in his words bent the rules of course, but it shouldn't have surprised her. She was considered a perfect student at school and she had broken several rules herself with no one the wiser.

She noticed that Victoire was once again building a sand castle nearby and smiled over at her. Her oldest grandchild smiled and waved at her. She wondered how many grand children she'd have when all was said and done. She'd always imagined having at least one from each of her children but that didn't seem likely now. She knew Ron and Hermione had mentioned having children in a few years and she had no doubt that Harry and Ginny would have children eventually. She had come to accept that neither Percy nor Charlie would supply her with any grandchildren.

She saw Percy heading back toward the tent. "Percy, where are you going?" She asked quickly as she got up and walked toward him. She noticed that he had a scowl on his face and seemed a bit put off.

"I just have a slight headache and I'm going to lie down for a bit." Percy said to her with a weak smile. "I'll be fine after I get a bit of rest don't worry mother." She nodded and watched him go. She considered going after him using the isolation on the way back to the tent to ask him for the truth about those matching tattoos but she could tell this wasn't the time.

She went to sit back down and looked over at where George was horsing around with Harry and Ron. She was startled when Susan set down next to her. "Where's Fred?" She asked a bit worried about her grandson.

"He's with Arthur." Her daughter-in-law said pointing to where her husband was holding Fred down so he could kick the water. "George can't wait to have another one." Susan laughed as she said it. "I never though George would be the Weasley who wanted a big family."

Molly privately agreed but George had unexpected taken to fathering with a passion that surprised her. "Do you want any more children?" Molly had to worry that if Susan didn't it might cause friction between her and George. She still sometimes privately felt they had rushed into getting married.

"Sure eventually but not right now." Susan smiled. "Though I don't want as many children as you have." Molly smiled, she could certainly understand that. While she had never regretted having any of her children she did know it would have been easier if she'd had few children.

"What are you two talking about?" She looked up to see Oliver and Hermione had come over to join them. Hermione had asked so Susan filled her in on their discussion. "Wow, I'm glad Ron and I are only planning to have one or two kids when we finally do."

Susan laughed and looked over at Oliver. "Least you and Percy don't have to worry about having kids." Molly recalled thinking earlier about how she knew she wouldn't have any grand kids from Percy.

"That's not true at all Susan." Hermione said with a sigh. "Oliver and Percy could adopt or use a surrogate if they really wanted kids." Molly could tell Susan had meant it as a joke but Hermione was so used to having to explain things to wizards that she corrected on impulse. Molly did wonder about this surrogacy business that Hermione was talking about.

She was about to ask when she saw Charlie and Cormac finally arriving. Leaving Hermione, Oliver and Susan alone she headed over to them. She was pleased to see that Charlie looked a lot more comfortable and relaxed than he had earlier. "So boys what did you get up too?"

To be continued...


	10. Day Two Percy

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

I've been unusually productive on this fic. For the next couple of days you should get one chapter every day. Needless to say this means no update on December 10th but I don't think anyone will mind.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Two Percy

Percy Weasley settled down on the bed with a sigh. He knew the others probably thought he'd left because of their teasing about his past misdeeds at Hogwarts. The truth of the matter was he had left because his mother kept looking at his and Oliver's tattoos. The worry over her reaction when she finally figured, it out was driving him to distraction. He closed his eyes trying to ignore his worries it could wait until after the trip.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Charlie and Cormac laughing loudly in the hall. "We should hurry and get changed." Charlie said with a strained voice. "I expect Mom is nearly postal with worry now." He had to admit his mother probably was she had insisted on a family vacation so the family could spend time together and not all go off their separate ways. It's why he'd used the headache excuse to get away from the beach. "We should probably also do something about these bite marks."

Percy got up off the bed quickly and opened the door shocking the other two. "Please keep your voices down. I don't need to hear any more details." He saw Charlie blushing slightly and that Cormac was smirking. "And Mother was looking slightly distressed so I'd hurry if I was you." He then closed his door on the pair and lay back on the bed.

He was once again on the verge of drifting off to sleep when Oliver entered the room. "Hey, You aren't mad about me telling them all that are you?" Oliver had a bit of worry evident in his voice. He shook his head no and was rewarded with a bright smile on Oliver's face. "Good I didn't want to think I'd put my foot in my mouth by talking to much." Percy noticed that he seemed to be staring at him. "What's the matter then?"

"I keep worrying about my mom confronting me about this." He said gesturing at his tattoo. "I know it's going to happen before this vacation is over she's staring at it too much for it to wait much longer."

"Then why not beat her to it." Oliver said with a smirk. "I don't mean tell her everything as she'd just get ticked at both of us." He was staring at Oliver in shock as Oliver continued. "I mean just tell her that she has nothing to worry about we knew what we were doing and it was perfectly safe."

"In other words you want me to lie to my mother." Percy said with a smile. "You and I both know we had no way of knowing for sure what would happen when we did this." Oliver just laughed.

"True Percy but your mom doesn't need to know that." Oliver was still smiling. "Just reassure her that everything is fine and that she doesn't have to worry." Percy wasn't sure that would work his mother was a bit obsessive when she was worrying about something.

"I'll think about it." Percy said with a frown unsure if delaying the discussion was wise. He shook his head to clear it. "So what's for supper tonight?" He asked feeling slightly hungry.

"I have no idea last I heard your dad was trying to convince everyone to cook out over an open fire again." Percy groaned at the thought. Oliver smiled. "It's not that bad and I'm sure it won't take as long this time." Percy frowned at him. "Anyway, look on the bright side Percy tomorrow we get to play Quidditch." Percy grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Oliver's head.

To Be continued...


	11. Day Three Ginny

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Three Ginny

It was going to come down to Harry or Charlie catching the snitch she realized. Ginny could tell the two teams were evenly matched enough that whoever caught the snitch would win it. She was the best chaser on the field easily out performing her team mate Susan or her brothers Percy and Bill on the other team, but Oliver was such a good keeper that the score was staying very close. Her team was also slightly hampered by George not quiet being in good enough shape to really handle the beater role.

She glanced downward quickly and saw her dad talking with some spectators that had gathered. He had Fred in his arms and was smiling so it was obviously a pleasant conversation. She jerked her attention back to the game as she saw that Percy had managed to score on Ron. She could tell by Ron's face that he wasn't happy. She had to admit Percy was better than she'd predicted and seemed to be getting slightly better as he got back in practice just like the rest of them. All too suddenly the game came to an end when Harry dived straight past her and then landed holding up the snitch.

Once everyone had landed and put away the burrowed Quidditch equipment she saw that the spectators who had gathered were heading over along with her dad. She wasn't shocked when she, her husband and Oliver were singled out and asked for autographs.

Once they had managed to separate themselves from their admirers they headed back to camp. They had finished sooner than expected and knew that the other three wouldn't be done with the spa yet. They took turns taking quick showers to clean the sweat off of them and then drifted off to do their own things. She found herself sitting with Susan at the table playing exploding snap. "Where's George?" She asked her sister-in-law.

"He's taking a nap as the game really wore him out." Ginny wasn't surprised she really hoped it would push George to get back in shape. "I suppose Harry is off soothing Ron's ego after Percy scored on him?"

"Yeah he's being a good friend and listening to all the reasons Percy just got lucky." She had always enjoyed seeing Ron uncomfortable. She noticed an odd look on Susan's face and wondered what it was about. She considered asking but deciding against it there were some things you just didn't want to know about in laws.

"I wonder how Hermione, Mum and Fleur are enjoying the spa?" She wondered feeling slightly uncomfortable and needing to change the subject. "I imagine Fleur is probably driving the attendants crazy." She had never understood why Bill had married her. She had grown to tolerate her but she'd probably always be her least favorite in law. She'd come to respect her and she knew that she and Bill loved each other but she still got on her nerves some times.

"I imagine so." Susan said with half a smile. "It's why I choose to play quidditch with you guys instead of going to the spa." She laughed. "I mean I could go for some pampering but I think Fleur would be a bit too demanding for the staff."

Ginny smiled as she and her sister-in-law shared a laugh. So far this vacation had turned out to be a great deal of fun. She found herself looking forward to the rest of it.

To be continued...


	12. Day Three Molly

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

And here is where my productive streak ends. Next Chapter should be up late December Early January unless I get on another productive streak.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Three Molly

The spa and been extremely enjoyable. Molly Weasley reflected with a smile. She and two of her three daughter in laws had spent an enjoyable morning getting pampered. Hermione and Fleur had seemed to annoy each other sightly but there hadn't been any outright hostility so she considered it a good day. She had long ago learned that the two of them rubbed each other the wrong way and accepted it. Just as she had come to accept both of their eccentricities.

She was a bit startled as they were leaving the spa to find Percy waiting for them. "Can I talk to you alone for a bit mother?" He asked in a serious tone. She told Hermione and Fleur to head on back and she'd catch up with them.

"Is something wrong Percy?" She asked a bit worried as he had a very serious look on his face. She saw Hermione turning back as she and Fleur walked away a curious look on her face. She wanted to ask again but it was obvious he was steeling himself for something.

"I know you have suspicions about this." He said gesturing to where she knew the tattoo was. "I figured we should talk about them." She was thrown. She hadn't expected Percy to come to her about it.

"Is it more than just a tattoo?" She asked still thrown Percy had never been one to volunteer personal information. She had only learned of his first girlfriend from Ginny. "And is it dangerous to you?"

"It is more than a tattoo." Percy said calmly. "And it poses no danger to me or Oliver." She noticed the subtle reminder that Oliver was involved as well. "Really mother. There is nothing to worry about."

"Why did you do it?" She asked not being able to bring herself to ask exactly what he'd done. "There wasn't any need to play around with ancient magic." She noticed a guarded expression come onto his face.

"We had our reasons." Percy said simply. "What's done is done mother, and there isn't any point in arguing about it now." Molly felt irritated at Percy's dismissive tone. She saw him flinch as some of that anger must have shown on her face. "I'm sorry mother I didn't mean it that way."

"Percy, I love you but I just don't understand why you did this?" She realized even as she said it she still didn't know exactly what he'd done. "This isn't some kind of unbreakable vow?" She had a horrifying vision of her son dying because of a broken vow.

"No mother." He said shaking his head vigorously. "It is a vow but it's not unbreakable and there aren't any life threatening consequences." She looked at him wondering if he was lying to her. "I should have waited until after the vacation to tell you." He said frowning. "I don't want to ruin the rest of the vacation for you."

"No I'm glad you went ahead and told me." She truthfully was glad the worry in the back of her mind had been bothering her constantly. "I wish you had told me about this earlier." She didn't like her kids doing things behind her back. She saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. "Let's head back to camp we'll talk more about this after we get home." He nodded and started walking back to camp immediately. She frowned at his back and followed.

She would have to discuss this with Arthur when she got the chance. She wondered why Percy had decided to talk to her about it so soon. She had expected to have to drag it out of him some time after the vacation was over. She shook her head, and she had the feeling he had left some things out. Perhaps she should try talking to Oliver about it maybe he'd be more forthcoming.

To be continued...


	13. Day Three Susan

Disclaimer Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Three Susan

She returned form making sure Fred was still napping to find that Hermione and Fleur had returned. She walked over to where Hermione and Ginny were talking passing an excited Victoire telling her mother all about the quidditch game she had watched and how much fun she'd had with her grandpa. Smiling to herself, she arrived to find Hermione and Ginny discussing Percy staying behind to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hey Susan, I heard you and Ginny won the game congratulations." Hermione said cheerfully even though it was a well-known fact that she didn't understand a thing about quidditch. "I was just asking Ginny's opinion on why Percy would need to talk to his mother alone." She looked over at Susan "Do you have any idea why he'd want to talk to her alone?"

"Not a clue." She said with a smile. "I'm sure if it's important we'll hear about it sooner or later." She tried to avoid getting caught up in family drama. She still enjoyed gossiping about other people but after the last few years she had decided it was best to keep some things just between the people involved especially if they were family. She could tell Hermione still wanted to theorize so she said simply. "I'm going to wake George so he'll be able to sleep tonight."

There wasn't any need to wake him she knew as he'd already been up and fiddling with some designs for new products when she had went to check on Fred. She just wanted to avoid discussing the family with Hermione. He looked up at she entered. "Sorry, I had to get away from Hermione." He nodded and went back to working. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to improve our day dream charm to make it shareable." He said with a smirk. "Share an adventure with someone in class." He shrugged. "It was something Fred and I were attempting to perfect before he died." He paused briefly. "We'd been working on it for years and I still can't get it right."

"I'm sure you will eventually." Susan said in a supportive voice to her husband. George made a noncommital sound and didn't bother responding. She walked over to the small Alcove where Fred slept he was still completely out after being tired out from the excitement of spending time with his grandfather.

"I suppose we should head back out there and see if Mum has any activities planned for this afternoon?" He sounded tired. "I think I'll try to talk mum will let us spend the day apart tomorrow." He seemed to brighten. "I love my family but after three days I need a break."

Susan could only nod in agreement. She hoped Mrs. Weasley would go for it. She was beginning to get a bit tired of seeing everyone all day herself. "I'm sure we'll be able to convince her to do that." She said not really all that convinced but hopeful that they could pull it off.

To be continued...

I thought I had uploaded this. My apologies for taking so long this has been done awhile and was just sitting here on my hard disk.


	14. Day Three Charlie

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Three Charlie

Charlie wished time would move faster and it would be tomorrow already, as his mother had agreed to Susan and George's suggestion that the family take a day off doing things all as a group. He could tell his mother had wanted to argue but after everyone else had joined in with enthusiastic support for the idea his mother had relented. Of course to get to tomorrow he had to avoid going crazy as he listened to Fleur reminisce about the Yule ball.

He was startled into paying attention when several people laughed and Hermione slapped Ron on the back of the head telling him to put a sock in it. Cormac seeing his confusion leaned in and whispered. "Ron, decided to mention seeing Fleur disappearing into the bushes with Roger Davies." He looked over at his younger brother and shook his head in disbelief. He felt Cormac lean over again. "Fleur has good taste Davies was gorgeous by his last two years in Hogwarts."

Unfortunately for his lover George had apparently over heard and wanted to make the situation worse for everyone. "I'm sure Fleur would love to know you think she had good taste Cormac." His brother said with a smirk as everyone turned to look at his boyfriend who didn't look embarrassed at all.

"Well Roger was very handsome." Hermione said which got her a dark look from her husband before he seemed to recall he was still in hot water and looked away. Susan and Ginny soon added their own agreement.

"Well it seems everyone that likes men agrees that Roger was handsome." George said with a laugh. "Well everyone who was in school with him except you two." He said turning his attention to Percy and Oliver. "Why don't you join the discussion you were only one year ahead of him?"

He could tell that Oliver and Percy were annoyed being dragged into George's attempt to stir up more conflict. "I don't think this conversation is appropriate for Victoire to over hear." Percy said simply and Oliver didn't respond at all.

"I agree." His mother said glaring around the table. "Why don't you come help me clean up the kitchen?" Victoire looked like she'd like to stay and listen to the adults talk more but she relented when her mother told her to go help her grandmother.

Charlie saw George smile even more. "What's so shocking that you don't want Victoire to over hear?" Charlie didn't know why his brother had decided this was fun but he wished he'd change the subject.

Percy looked exasperated and then to the utter shock of everyone. "I simply didn't want to say he looks even better with his robes off in front of Victoire." Charlie watched George and everyone but Oliver turn to stare at Percy in shock. "Prefects' Bath." He said as an explanation. Charlie watched as everyone who had ever had access to it got it and the rest looked confused. "You tried to give other prefects and the quidditch captains privacy but you still saw things." Percy elaborated and seeing George's look continued. "And it was segregated by sex so I didn't see the female prefects naked."

"Except for Penelope." Oliver said with a teasing grin Charlie watched as Percy turned with a dark look obviously going to offer a scathing reply when his mother and Victoire returned causing him to close his mouth. Charlie watched as everyone kept shooting glances at Percy.

"Where the prefect baths as nice as everyone said they were?" Susan asked suddenly. "I heard they were nearly the size of a swimming pool." Charlie watched as Hermione began describing the girls' bath in detail to her.

He was a bit surprised when his mother started adding details as well. "Mum, you were a prefect?" Ron blurted out in shock. Charlie felt for his brother as that was the second time in one night that he'd put his foot in his mouth.

George obviously trying to break the tension said suddenly. "I'm surprised you didn't drown Flint in there Oliver?" Which caused several folks to burst out laughing. Charlie had no idea who Flint was but figured it made sense to the ones in the same year.

"I tried to avoid going in there when he was there." He said with a smirk. "He was never too social, but I got along fine with Diggory and Davies." He glanced over at Percy. "You would have too if you weren't so shy." Charlie wondered why Oliver seemed to be teasing Percy so much tonight. "I mean really Percy you used to ask folks to close their eyes while you got out of the bath if they walked in on you."

Charlie wasn't surprised when George joined in on the Percy teasing. "He was like that at home too." He said with a smirk. "Always freak out if you walked in on him changing or bathing." He said with a smile. "Fred and I used to joke about taking pictures and putting them up at school but Mum would have killed us."

Charlie noticed that his mother was frowning as she looked at Percy's face. He thought it was odd that she wasn't stopping the teasing and he wondered what had gone on between them earlier.

To Be Continued...

Explanation for why three chapters were uploaded is on the next one.


	15. Day Three Bill

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Three Bill.

After helping his wife put Victoire to bed he headed to find his brother. He needed to have a talk with George about that embarrassing situation at dinner. Everyone had already been on edge because of Susan's wondering about what was going on with his mother and Percy and George's sudden desire to return to picking at his family hadn't helped.

He found his brother sitting alone outside the tent. "We need to talk about that spectacle at supper?" He was surprised when his brother jumped and gave him an odd look. "What was that all about George?"

"I'm sorry it wasn't up to my usual standards" George said. "I was just trying to have a little fun." Bill frowned and could tell his expression was bothering George. "I'll apologize to everyone later, okay?"

Bill had the distinct impression George was trying to humor him into going away. "I want to know why you decided to stir up trouble tonight?" He saw George fidget uncomfortably. "You haven't really gone out of your way to pick at people since before . . . " He trailed off realizing he was about to bring up Fred's death.

"You can't even say it can you?" George said a hint of anger entering his voice. "I realized today as I was working on something Fred and I never finished that we don't talk about him all." George looked furious as he went on. "No one ever mentions him, and it's like he doesn't even exist any more." He glared at Bill as if it was his fault. "So tonight I decided to stir the pot a bit for old times sake."

"You actually think no one thinks about Fred?" Bill said trying to keep his own temper in check. "I know form talking with Dad that our mother still falls apart when she looks at pictures of him."

He saw George look a bit guilty for a second and then a stubborn look appeared on his face. "But we still don't ever talk about him as a family." Bill frowned at George's accusation as he admitted it was true and he did feel slightly guilty about it. "The only one who I ever talk about him with is Susan."

"Because you're closest to her." Bill said simply and watched his brother start. "I talk about Fred with Fleur sometimes." He admitted to his brother. "It's a lot harder to talk about him with family because I don't want to risk upsetting our mother or you." He could tell George was still mad. "If you want us to talk about Fred, you need to be the one to bring it up." He could tell George was a bit shocked by that. "No one is going to want to risk upsetting you so you have to be the one to do it." He sighed. "It's not fair and it shouldn't be that way but picking on us at dinner isn't the way to get us to discuss Fred."

George got really quiet and Bill was worried he'd been too harsh he was about to apologize when George spoke up again. "Could you leave me alone for a while Bill I need to think about things?" He started to object then just nodded and headed to check on his wife. He'd give George time and see how things went.

To be continued...

Okay three Chapters were posted today because I forgot about the Susan chapter (I really thought I'd put it up) and felt both the Charlie and Bill chapter were necessary to understand George's mind set at dinner that night.


	16. Day Four Percy

Disclaimer, Warnings, and notes available on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Percy

Percy glanced over at the small alarm clock next to the bed it was well past midnight and he still couldn't get to sleep. He had never liked disappointing his mother even and he was still worried about it. Oliver had spent the hours leading up to dinner trying to convince him not to worry and then spent all dinner teasing him to keep his mind off of it but he still found himself dwelling on it. He had all ways known that eventually he'd have had to fill his mother in on the nature of his and Oliver's tattoos but he had all ways hoped it would be later. He kept noticing that when they were talking earlier how she had looked similar to when he slammed the door in her face.

He felt Oliver's arms tighten around his waist as the other man said simply. "Quit thinking about it so much Percy." He wondered how long Oliver had been awake. "What's done is done and you can't change any of it."

"I know that intellectually." Percy said ignoring the slight bit of guilt at waking Oliver up. "But I can't help but think about how much pain I've already caused my family." He paused unsure if he really wanted to say any more before deciding to say it anyway. "I never wanted to cause any more."

Oliver didn't say anything for a while he just held him against his chest. "I think you need to move on Percy." He finally said. "You've apologized for your behavior during the war and they've forgiven you, and I think it best that you just move on." He kissed Percy's shoulder briefly. "Beating yourself up about it every time something reminds you of it isn't doing anyone much good."

Percy knew Oliver was right but knowing something and putting it into practice were entirely different animals. "Thank you." He said turning carefully in Oliver's arms so that they were face to face. He was hardly graceful at it and the covers tangled a bit but it was nice to see the outline of Oliver's head instead of the mocking alarm clock. "You should head back to sleep."

"In a little while it's not like we have to get up early or anything." Oliver said tiredly. "We can sleep in for a bit." Percy found himself smiling he doubted they'd be able to sleep in at all someone would wake them up either by being noisy or in the case of George simply to annoy them. However, it was a still a comforting thought the idea that it didn't matter how long they stayed up that they could spend the morning having a lie in.

To Be continued...

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side but it's been awhile since I updated this fic and really wanted to get a chapter done while I had a bit of free time to write.


	17. Day Four Molly

Disclaimer notes and warnings available on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Molly

Molly Weasley stood by the stove quietly preparing breakfast since everyone was determined to spend the day apart she wanted to ensure that they all at least set down and had a good breakfast together as a family. She had just begun to prepare some sausages when she heard someone enter. She looked up to find Oliver walking in fully dressed and obviously ready to go. "You're certainly up early." She said trying to keep her worries about what he and Percy had done from showing on her face.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." Oliver said with a frown as he set down at the table. "Decided to get an early start on the day since we were already up." He glanced over at the stack of toast she had already prepared. "Soon as Percy is done showering, we were going to head out."

"I'm sure the two of you can wait until after breakfast with everyone." Molly said as she turned back to the stove to make sure the sausage didn't burn. "After all I've put a lot of working into it." She knew a little guilt worked wonders. She turned back to see Oliver staring at her strangely. "Is something the matter?"

"Not at all." Oliver said and she wondered if he was thinking about the unasked question hanging between them. "I guess Percy and I can wait until after breakfast to head out." She found herself wondering what they had planned for today but she found herself unwilling to ask Oliver.

The uncomfortable silence that settled over the two of them was broken when Percy arrived. "Good morning Mother." He said politely before sitting down next to Oliver. She smiled and told him breakfast would be ready soon. She ignored the questions she wanted to ask because now wasn't the time or place for it.

She finished preparing breakfast about the time the others started arriving. As the family set down to breakfast, she couldn't help but ask. "So what does everyone have planned for today?" She was a bit surprised that no one seemed that eager to answer her.

Bill after a short pause spoke up. "Fleur, Victoire and I are going to just spend the day together doing what Victoire wants to do." He shrugged. "It'll be nice to do something just the three of us for a change." She tried not to be upset by that after all she knew that sometimes parents wanted to spend time with their kids without other family members around. Still this was the first time the entire family had been together for a week in a long while.

"So mum what are you and dad going to do?" Ron said interrupting her thoughts about how her family couldn't seem to wait to get away from each other. She had to admit she had no idea her and Arthur hadn't even discussed what they were going to do.

"We are going to spend some time together." Arthur said coming to her rescue as she was at a complete loss as to how to respond. "We'll probably take a walk after I help your mother clear up the dishes." She smiled at her husband gratefully. The rest of breakfast passed rather quickly and she tried not to let it bother her that everyone was rushing through their meal so they could get away from each other.

To be continued...


	18. Day Four George

Disclaimer Notes and Warnings available on Prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation 

Day Four George

After his talk with Bill he had resolved not to worry so much about how his family avoided talking about Fred's death. It still bothered him somewhat but the fact that he and Susan were going to spend the day just together with their son made it all right. He smiled as he noticed the tub in their master bath was full. 

After stripping down and sinking into the water George leaned his head back on the hot tub and relaxed. "This is the life." He said stretching in the tub. "Why don't you come join me?" He called to his wife who was in the other room with Fred. He was enjoying the fact that he, his son and his wife were the only Weasleys in the entire tent at the moment.

"Maybe later." Susan called from the other room. "I"m reading to Fred at the moment." George smiled to himself. He loved causing havoc and being the center of attention some times but it was nice to spend some time alone just with his wife and son.

"I'll come join you instead." He called climbing out of the bath and toweling off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed into the bedroom to find Susan sitting on the floor with Fred in her lap his favorite book propped up by magic so she could read. He stretched out across the bed so he could look down at the book. "I still don't know why Fred likes the story of the blue turtle so much?"

Susan tilted her head back to smile at him. "I have no idea it's kind of a stupid book but it makes him happy." She returned to reading and George just smiled as he listened to her tell their son all about the blue turtle who wanted to be green like everyone else.

He was shaken awake by Susan some time later after having fallen asleep listening to the sound of her voice. "Fred's down for his nap." She said with a smile. "How about I join you for a bath now?" George smiled and getting up followed her into the bathroom attached to their bedroom. 

He watched attentively as she stripped off her robes before sinking into the suds. "I'll be right back." He said getting up as he headed into the other room. "I just need to get something." He could tell she was a bit confused but now was the perfect opportunity to give her the surprise he'd been saving for the right moment.

He fished around in the drawer that he'd hidden it before heading back to the tub. She was relaxing with her eyes closed and he smiled even more. "Open your eyes; I've got something to show you?" He said opening the case so she could see the beautiful goblin-wrought locket he'd had commissioned for her.

"George, it's beautiful." She said taking the locket and staring at it. "I had it made special it's got a neat little enchantment it can hold hundreds of family photos and you just ask it which one you want to see." He smiled. "I already added pictures of me you and Fred try it out."

Susan looked at the locket and said. "Show me Fred." When she opened the locket there was a tiny picture of Fred playing with his block. She closed it and smiled at him. "You know George I keep telling folks you are really sweet when we are alone but no one ever believes me."

"Of course not I have an image to protect." He said with a smirk. "So do you really like it?" He was worried she might think it a bit too expensive when she finally found out the price he paid for it.

"I love it." She said sitting it safely away from the water. "Why don't you join me now so I can scrub your back?" George smiled and throwing away the towel he climbed in with her. Today so far had been a great day it looked to be getting even better. 

To be continued...


	19. Day Four Hermione

Disclaimer, Notes and Warnings on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Hermione

Hermione sat under a tree reading one of her favorite books. She glanced over the edge of the cover to watch Ron, Ginny and Harry rough housing a bit. She smiled as she put her book away and just sat watching them. She had to stifle a laugh as Harry and Ginny teamed up on Ron and doused him with a flood of water from their wands. Ron gave her a pleading look to come help him but she just shook her head. She had no interest in getting wet.

At his look of mock betrayal she gave up all pretense and laughed. She then had to run as Harry and Ginny took her laughter as a sign she wanted to join in. Later after drying her dripping wet clothes with a simple warm hair charm she set serenely watching the others pout because she wouldn't do the same for them. "Come on Hermione dry us off?" Ron said after a while.

"What's the magic word?" She asked sweetly and enjoyed the dark look he gave her. She'd come to find Ron's pouting cute even though it used to drive her insane. "All right you big baby." She pulled out her wand and cast the same charm three times.

"Thanks," Ginny said laughing at her brother and giving Hermione a wink. "So what should we do now that we're dry?" She noticed that neither her husband nor his best friend had any real suggestions so she looked over at Ginny. "Don't look at me Hermione, you're the one who memorized the pamphlets about this place."

"There is a garden a short distance from our campsite that supposedly has some extremely rare magical plants." She smiled. "They also sell seedlings of some of them, and it would be a good chance for us all to get Neville a wedding gift."

They quickly agreed and soon they were heading down the path in the direction of what Hermione had read was one of the biggest magical gardens in Ireland. She knew Neville still loved exotic plants and for his wedding to Hannah she really wanted to find him something nice and rare.

"I'm glad we aren't spending the day with everyone else today." Ron said cheerfully from her left. "I mean you know how it is sometimes as much as you love them you really need a break from some people."

Ginny laughed and looking straight her brother said. "Yeah I can understand that." Hermione got the meaning even if Ron did. She sometimes felt for Ginny. She knew that it bothered her some that Harry was with her and Ron nearly as much as he was with her.

"I think I see the sign up ahead." Harry said pointing to a tree with a sign growing on the side of it. "It says the nursery is to the left." He gestured toward a path that turned away from the flowers they were just starting to see in the distance.

"Let's walk through the gardens a bit first." Hermione said. "I'd like to read a few of the signs." The others nodded and together the four of them headed into the garden.

To be continued...


	20. Day Four Bill

Disclaimer Notes and Warnings on Prologue.

Additional Note: I don't write out accents as I think it looks stupid. So Fleur's dialogue what little there is will not be written out phonetically.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Bill

Bill had to smile as he watched his daughter and her mother playing together in the water. Victoire had wanted to go swimming again to the three of them had headed down to the lake together. He tapped his wand on the sand and watched it shape itself into a model of the Quidditch pitch. He'd promised his daughter a sand castle model of Hogwarts by the time she and her mother got out of the water.

He was just finishing up the Gryffondore tower when a voice behind him said, "Impressive." He turned and looked to see Cormac Maclaggin and his brother Charlie. "You might want to make the tower a little taller," his brother's lover said.

"I'm not going for exact details," he said rather annoyed with their intrusion he'd wanted to spend the day just with his wife and child. "What are the two of you doing here?" He hoped they were just passing by and not staying.

"We are on our way to check out an area on the map that claims it's a good place to observe magical creatures," Charlie said with a cynical tone. "It's probably an over glorified petting zoo." He looked over at Fleur and Victoire. "We'll let you get back to playing in the sand." He wondered if he'd offended Charlie after the other two men left.

He knew he was probably a bit out of line with his comments though he got the impression that Charlie was in a bad mood already. "Daddy is my castle finished?" His daughter asked running up. He smiled at her as she looked at it. "Is that what Hogwarts really looks like?"

"It's not finished yet," he told her. "There's a bit more work to do and it's not perfect but it's close." He smiled at her. "Why don't you and mommy sit down and help me finish?" He smiled up at Fleur as she walked up.

"I think that would be fun," his wife said as she set down. "I think you should make the towers a little taller and after we are done we'll do Beauxbatons." She smiled. "And I can show you a real Palace."

He ignored the slight dig at Hogwarts as he had long ago accepted that his wife would always think more fondly of her school than his. He'd apologize to Charlie later for now he was going to ignore the rest of the day with his family.

To be continued..


	21. Day Four Charlie

Disclaimer notes and warnings at the beginning.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Charlie

"Your brother didn't seem to happy to see us," Cormac said as they walked down the trails leading away from the beach. "I guess we were interrupting his family time with his wife and kid." He knew Cormac had no interest in having kids and frankly he was glad he intended to work on the dragon preserve his entire life.

"I think we are all getting on each other's nerves a bit," he said. "And I think he had a disagreement with George over that spectacle at dinner last night." It was inevitable he knew that whenever the family was around each other for several days that tempers would begin to flare.

"I think we are here," Cormac said pointing out a sign that warned visitors not to touch the fencing along the path. "Looks like its slightly more than a glorified petting zoo." His lover's tone was light and teasing.

"Still fake though," he said stubbornly. "All the animals in these little paddocks not in their real habitats." He knew he was being slightly harsh there wasn't any magical zoo that could match the wonder of actually seeing a creature in its natural habitat. However, he was in a bad mood and wanted to take it out on something.

"If you'd rather, we do something else," Cormac said sounding annoyed. "I mean we could go find one of the other lakes or something." He felt slightly guilty taking his frustration out on Cormac.

"No, this is fine I'll try to cheer up," he said. "Why don't we go see if they have anything as interesting as a dragon?" He doubted the little zoo that was just another part of this strange hodgepodge of a retreat for wizards would have anything that interesting but they might. "I still can't get over the way this place is designed."

"It's probably meant to appeal to folks who only take one holiday a year," Cormac said warming to the new topic. "It's trying to have everything anyone could possibly want to see." He personally thought that was a horrible idea but he supposed it would appeal to some people. "Let's finish up looking around and then find some place private where we can do something else." He had to smile at that suggestion.

To be continued...


	22. Day Four Oliver

Disclaimer, notes and warnings on prologue.

Weasley Family Vacation

Day Four Oliver

"Are you still feeling guilty?" He asked Percy as they hiked along a trail. "We don't have to go hiking if you want to do something else just say so?" He had suggested they got hiking because it was the one thing no one would probably expect them to do so if anyone wanted to find them they wouldn't be found.

"No, I'm enjoying myself," Percy answered. "I'm also not beating myself up any more." He wasn't sure he believed Percy as he was being unusually quiet and not rambling on about whatever subject had taken his fancy but he wasn't going to force the issue. "I've been thinking about writing a book."

"What?" He hadn't expected that pronouncement to come out of his lover's mouth. He could see that Percy looked a bit offended at his shock. "Sorry you've just never mentioned any desire to write a book before," he said quickly. "I mean what would you write about?"

"I considered being an author when I was ten but I decided the odds of me getting published without the proper connects was too slim to bother with." Oliver had to smile at the image of a ten-year-old Percy rejecting career options. "I was just thinking I've learned a great deal of old outdated bits of magic and am considering writing a book of some of the more interesting findings."

"If you want to go for it," he said. He wondered if this was a bit of the old Percy from school showing up the Percy who wanted to leave his mark on the world. "I mean just think someday you could have a book sitting in the Hogwarts Library."

"I don't know," Percy said. "I find the idea of doing it interesting but I'm not sure I want to invest the time and effort it would take into it." He looked down. "After all there are other things, I might like to do first."

"Such as?" Oliver asked slightly curious. He had his career mapped out he'd play as long as he was able then try to become a coach or trainer. He had always thought Percy's goal was to stay in the ministry until he became Minister of magic.

"I'm not really sure," his lover said. "I just know I want to do more with my life than spend hours doing research on a book that may or may not ever get published." He smiled, "Though with our families current fame I could probably get any book published."

Oliver just smiled. "Well I'm willing to help any time you want to talk about any of these plans for the future that you don't know yet." Percy just smiled at him.

To be continued...

This story has kind of mutated form the original plan I had. I hope to finish it within the next few weeks. If my calculations are right there will be Seven more chapters. Unless the plot takes another turn it shouldn't be too hard for me to finish this up.


End file.
